Necromancer
Necromancer is a job class that hailed originally from YGGDRASIL. Background Necromancer was a job class that allowed one to turn a corpse into an undead slave. However, the quality of the undead that could be created was depended on the species of the corpse used for it. The best corpses were those of powerful beings like dragons, while human corpses could become zombies and skeletons.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: The Wise King of the Forest Known Necromancers * Ainz Ooal Gown * Rigrit Bers Caurau * Khajiit Dale Badantel * Iguva=41 * Davernoch * Elder Coffin Dragon Lord Abilities and Powers Necromancers have the capacity to control undead in numbers or even going as far as using the corpses of their victims to make one under their command. Active * Summon Undead 1st: This spell allows the user to summon any kinds of zombie-type animals such as dogs. * Summon Undead 3rd: It allows the user to summon skeletal-type undead like Skeleton Warriors under one's control. * Summon Undead 10th: The user conjures forth a powerful undead being under one's command. * Summon 4th tier Undead: Summons four Skeleton Warriors.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death * Create Undead: A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to spawn a low-tier undead minion. * Undead Army: A 7th tier spell that can summon a huge horde of undead.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Slashing Death *'Mind of Undeath': A spell that protects the target from mind-affecting magic. *'Undead Flame': Surrounds the target in an aura of mystical flames made of negative energy which will engulf the enemy when they make contact. * Energy Drain: An 8th tier spell that belongs in the specialty of necromancy. It was a spell that drained the opponent’s levels, granting the user various benefits depending on the amount of levels drained.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Class Abilities * Rite of Darkness: Ainz stated that it could enhance his undead creation skills through the use of a dark ritual.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown * Undead Control * Undead Creation * Undead Ruler (Web Novel Only) * Undead StrengtheningOverlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians Minions * Zombies * Skeletons * Skeletal Dragons * Zombie Trolls * Zombie Dragons''Overlord Volume 08 Story 2: A Day in Nazarick'' * Death Knights''Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village'' * Soul Eaters * Skeleton Warriors * Ghasts''Overlord First Half Chapter 15: Various Countries Part 2'' Trivia * Ainz's character build focuses on investing a large amount of levels into necromancy-type classes, which strengthened his necromantic spells.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match * According to Ainz, he was able to unlock the very rare Eclipse class due to the fact he mainly placed emphasis on his role-playing build as a necromancer. One of the requirements for obtaining the Eclipse class was having a focus on necromancer-type job classes.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PVN * In the New World, Rigrit was well regarded as a legendary necromancer of the Thirteen Heroes within children's stories.Overlord Volume 06 Intermission * Buser mistakenly assumes that Neia Baraja was a necromancer who has control over Ainz, an undead.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack * Refusing to believe that an undead like Ainz would ally himself with humans, Nasrene Belt Cure believes that he is being controlled by a necromancer.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: Siege * As a necromancer, Ainz is plotting to use corpses to keep his mid-tier undead like Death Knights around without disappearing.Overlord Volume 01 Epilogue References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes